Sonic Survivors
by TrueFlint
Summary: In the brink of dawn, 6 friends will fight for the life they want back, and fight in the life they dont want. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Wave, and Amy will travel across the state, 30 days till the military will leave ever... DISCOUNTIED!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: First encounter**

I am not one of those artists who interrupt the story with comments and such, I only ask you to leave reviews for me, because when I see people commenting on my work, it makes me feel good and want to do better on the next chapter. So I am only going to say this once… leave reviews or I kill you!

"Are we there yet?" the energetic two tailed fox, Tails, said.

"Tails, it has been not even five seconds since the last time you asked me that question…" his fellow companion, sonic, said. "What do you think?"

"Maybe…" Today, September 10, 2556, was the day that Sonic, Tails, knuckles, shadow, Amy, Rouge, and wave were going on a road trip for spring break from college for a week in Sonics Corvette.

"OH YEAH!" Knuckles yelled in excitement as he stuck his head through the sun-roof. Bold, but stupid. Why am I saying this? Because Knuckles stuck his head out too far and a thick tree branch made contact with Knuckles nose. "Holy fuck!" Knuckles said in pain and embarrassment.

"Ha! That was soo funny…" Sonic said, "He just got pwned by a tree… a FUCKIN TREE!" Sonic acted like that was the funniest joke in the world.

"Oh come on sonic…" rouge said soothingly. "I think that was very brave. _Someone _is getting a special treat when we get out of the car."

"Really? Then getting hit in the face with a tree was totally worth it!" As the next four hours consisted of driving, stopping for gas and getting out of the car for potty breaks, an evil plot was forming all around the world.

As bartender George busily waited on people and got orders done in the small bar, a special news report interrupted the current channel on the low quality T.V. hanging over the bystanders. "We interrupt the current program to give you this emergency broadcasts!" a lady dressed in white said on the microphone she was holding. "Lock your doors, barricade the house, and load your guns Mobius because the new flu ain't friendly." The urgent message that the news lady was giving caught attention of the bar's customers and staff. "Scientist are looking in to the new flu as we speak but the real progress has been made by local towns people like yourselves." The news lady called up one of the citizens in the background.

"Hi" said the weary purple tailed fox said into the camera.

"Sir, what can you tell us about the new flu going around… and try to keep it discreet, government will shut us down if we say too much."

"Alright, I will try to keep this as 'discreet' as possible. That flu… it changed my way of life so much…" the male fox pondered.

"How?" the news lady pushed.

"Well i… I saw what it did to everyone up north from here. Me and my family were visiting a relative of ours when… when the flu hit town. God… the flu changed mother so much…"

"You can tell me…"

"Well… it changed her personality, the way she thought and her actions. One second she was so happy to see us… and the next second she was calling me the worst mistake of her life and she slapped my wife in the face; calling her a no-good slut!"

"OUCH!" the camera man said sarcastically. The purple tailed fox said nothing to him; just gave him the death glare.

"then… then she started to go crazy…" the fox continued, "she flipped the furniture, tore up the wallpaper, set the kitchen on fire… and just as we barely made it out of the burning house… she flipped out and bit me!". The news lady gasped. And just to confirm it, the fox pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bit-mark the size of an apple on his arm.

"That's horrible." The news lady said.

"Oh yeah… well it's nothing compared to what she did after that. She tried to kill us! Eat us, specifically! I had to kill her. Put her down with the magnum I carry around in my pocket, just in case… I think that bitch gave me the disease… I don't feel so well…" And just like that, the fox collapsed on the hard concrete as quick as the flick of the wrists.

"Oh my god!" the news lady called. "Call an ambulance!" the camera man was already on it, setting down the camera to an angle where we can see the collapsed figure. And just as it seemed that the fox was dead, he slowly picked himself up from the ground and left the view of the camera, only to be answered by a sick scream of agony. Just as all hell seemed to get loose in the news report, a random guy outside of the bar banged on the fragile window. While everyone else panicked, George looked calmly at the assistant waiter, and said "Well, looks like time to break out that new shotgun."

As sonic and the gang sped down the highway in his corvette, they spotted a diner and decided to stop in hope of refilling their stomachs with carbs. "Who is up for eats!" sonic said in a mixture of adventure and pure hunger. The group of friends got out of the car and headed for the diner.

"Hmm," Amy wondered, "it looks like no one is here guys."

"Naa," wave said reassuringly, "they probably just don't keep the diner in the _best_ conditions."

"Besides, that's not gonna stop me from going inside and grabbing some grub." The gang slowly walked through the wooden double doors, with shadow leading.

"Looks like you were right Amy, not a living soul seems to be here." Shadow confirmed.

"Well…" rouge inquired, "I am a pretty good cook, so how about I cook up some burger and fries?"

"A woman that can cook!" knuckles said in a flirty tone, "that's just incredibly sexy." rouge just rolled her eyes back as she walked behind the low counter and into the kitchen. The gang took a seat in an extra-large booth.

"Eww!" Amy screamed.

"What is it?"

"I think I saw a mouse!"

"Girls…" tails playful whispered out loud, which was immediately answered with a playful punch from wave. "So…" tails said to sonic, "where are we going anyway? I was too caught up in partying with everyone to pay attention."

"Well tails, you know me. We just keep driving on the highway intill we find something we like."

"Of course."

"But…" shadow said, for the first time ever since they took this trip. "I have to ask you something of utter urgency knuckles."

"What is that?"

"Are you and Rouge dating?" shadow asked as innocently as possible.

"What, no!" knuckles blushed.

"Do you want to date Rouge?"

"Na, she is not my type."

"I know who is just my type…" Amy said, while dreamingly staring at sonic as she said it. Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"Where the fuck is rouge with my food?" Knuckles muttered to himself. "I'll be back guys, gotta check go on this bat." And with that, he got up from the leather booth and headed for the kitchen. "What is that bat doing? It's been 20 minutes now." As knuckles drawled back the thick door to the kitchen, he was startled by an ear-piercing scream from within the kitchen. Without thinking twice, he immediately kicked the door open and couldn't believe his eyes. "What the fuck!" knuckles said to himself. There was rouge, with a moist green groundhog on top of her, eating something. Knuckles was going to drop kick that dude but as soon as he got close, the groundhog violently whipped his head around towards knuckles to reveal blood and flesh between his teeth, specifically _rouge's_ blood and flesh. Knuckles did his best not to vomit. The bloody homicidal ground hog forgot about his current meal and looked at knuckles hungrily. Knuckles would have done something, but he was scared shitless, for the first time in his life. _Soo, this is fear… _knuckles thought to himself. The rest of the gang appeared behind him. "Get back!" knuckles commanded.

"Why?" asked sonic, who saw why over knuckles shoulder and vomited all over himself. Everyone went into a panic attack, as the creepy little groundhog slowly walked over to them. Shadow then drew something out that just proves my point that he is an absolute badass; that is a gun, a berretta 14 to be specific.

"Get down!" shadow yelled as he walked in front of everyone. "Good night, you sick fucker." Shadow loaded three bullets in the groundhogs chest, but had no effect on the cannibal; just got the him pissed with every shot. Shadow then blindly fired the handgun in a freak panic, hitting the groundhog in his knee caps, his shoulder, and his arm. When shadow was about to run out of bullets in his current clip to shoot the groundhog with, he scored a lucky headshot. The homicidal freak fell down to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Shadow calmed down, and loaded another clip in his berretta 14, just in case. Everyone was silent in what happened right here, and then knuckles noticed rouge. Her arm was torn right open and they never even noticed.

"Rouge!" knuckles cried. He ran over to his secret crush, just staring into her unconscious eyes. It was obvious to tell her last expression before she fainted was terror.

"Poor rouge…" wave and Amy sniffled.

"This is no way for anyone to die," tails said, "what was that anyway?"

"I don't know" knuckles replied wearingly, "that man was so sick, and full of hate. You can tell when he stare into his eyes."

"Or what's left of his eye anyway." Shadow said, waving his berretta around like he just won it from the carnival or something.

"Come on guys! We have to go get help!" Knuckles said, still kneeling over his beloved rouge.

"Fine, oh… mom is going to kill me when she sees the blood in the car…" sonic said, with still a hint of humor in his voice. "Okay everyone, looks like we are going to have to wait on lunch till we help our friend, so let's go!" Everyone got in the car, with knuckles, tails, and rouges unconscious body in the back. As they sped down the highway, sonic was wondering to himself _how this can get any worse_… if only he knew…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Savior **

The gang was speeding down the highway, looking for a town or city or something. "Sonic, slow down! You are going to get us into an accident!" wave yelled at our blue hero.

"We need to hurry!" sonic shouted back in panic. "Or rouge might not make it."

"Looks like she is already dead." Shadow observed.

"Shut up shadow! She is not dead!" knuckles said protectively. Knuckles and tails were in the back of the car, pushing their now blood stained hands onto rouge's wound to put pressure on it.

"Come on, knuckles. Both you and tails back there are covered in blood because she bled all over you guys for half an hour now! What are chances of her being alive?" Knuckles looked at himself and tails who was sitting next to the shredded rouge, both friends had fur as red as ketchup from the blood that rouge lost. Knuckles only gave a loud huff. Knuckles wasn't ready to let go.

"Shit!" sonic said out loud. "We are almost out of gas. If we don't stop somewhere soon, we are going to have to walk to the next hospital." Everyone groaned.

"Hey! Look over there!" tails said; as he pointed out a sign that said 'Bordentown 1 mile, next turn'. "Maybe this town has a gas station and hospital."

"They must have one! What kind of town wouldn't." and with that, sonic made the next turn to Bordentown.

In less than twenty minutes, the gang was off the highway and on the road of Bordentown. "Damn…" wave said out loud, "This place looks abandoned."

"So! We can't go anywhere else any way because we are about to run out of gas." And with saying that last sentence, knuckles jinxed the car into running completely out of gas. The car came to a slow stop, conveniently next to a general store.

"Ok," sonic said, "you guys stay here, and I will do a search of town to…"

"Fuck that, sonic!" Amy interrupted him, "You're not the hero this time, sonic. We should all get out and search the town to find rouge the proper medical care. We can cover more ground if we work together and split up in groups of 2. So shadow you are with tails, knuckles you are with wave, and me and sonic will be in a group, so LETS MOVE OUT!" Everyone just stared at Amy.

"Damn Amy, I never saw you be so commanding…" sonic replied simply.

"That's because when one of my friends are hurt, I don't waste my time thinking about boys…" that instantly shut sonic up.

"Wait!" knuckles said, "what about Rouge? Shouldn't someone stay here and guard the car?"

"Naa, no one is going to steal a car with no gas in it, and we will cover her up real well, now let's go." Knuckles was still worried about the idea, but decided not to argue and helped sonic get a tarp out of the trunk to cover Rouge with. After the fact, the team split up into smaller teams. Shadow and tails went west, knuckles and wave went east and sonic and Amy went straight down the creepy road lined with shops and houses.

"I wonder if we can find some ice cream." Wave said hungrily. Knuckles and Wave were walking down the east side of town, just like the plan told them to.

"This is serious wave. If we don't find medical help, rouge could die." Knuckles said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, jeez. Sorry." Knuckles was getting rather annoyed with wave because all she could talk about was food, which was really making knuckles hungry. "Soo, knux, do you like rouge?" knuckles was surprised at wave for trying to strike up this kind of small talk at a time like this.

"Naa, we might have flirted with one another before, but that was just for fun." Knuckles lied. Wave just stared at knuckles, pierced into his eyes with her eyes. Knuckles cracked like an egg dropped from a castle tower. "Oh, well… I'm allowed to tell my secrets to a girl, right? Yeah, anyway… I do have some feelings for her and I think she likes me too. It just upsets me that the women of my life is going to die and never really know how I felt about her before. I'm sorry that I have been sort of a nudge sometimes."

"It's cool, I won't tell anyone our little secret," the swallow promised, "hey, look over there!" wave pointed to a pharmacy, with the doors wide open. "We may have hope again knuckles, we may have hope again…" the duo walked through the broken doors of the pharmacy, and looked around for people. No one insight. Knuckles didn't know if it were a good thing or a bad thing. They tip-toed slowly from aisle to aisle, looking for anything that rouge might need. There really isn't anything you could get her in a grade C pharmacy when you got your arm torn wide open. So far, the two could only find stiches, alcohol, and bandages. Then… "Holy crap knuckles! Look what I found!" knuckles ran over to the voice of the excited swallow and hugged her. It was a defib unit, AKA shock paddles.

"No time to wait, wave! Let's get back to the car for the others! They won't believe this!" and with that, knuckles and wave ran off in the opposite direction they came from, rejuvenated by the turn of tables.

Sonic and Amy were still walking down the straight path lined with houses and shops. But as sonic and amy got further down the path, house and shops weren't the only things that lined the road. Bodies started to appear, dead ones. Bodies that looked like someone had drove a giant knife in the victim's stomach and twisted the person's body as easily as twisting spaghetti on a fork. "Oh my god, sonic! It's awful!" Amy hugged sonic and for the first time, instead of rejecting Amy, he hugged her tighter. _What has happened, god? _Sonic thought to himself. But sonic got out of his thoughts and tried to comfort amy.

"Hey, don't cry amy. Everything is going to be alright." Sonic whispered in amy's ear reassuringly.

"No it isn't" she coldly replied, tear trickling into her mouth.

"Yes it is, and I wish we could just turn our backs on this forever, but right now, rouge needs us and we can't give up. She wouldn't have gave up on us if she could. Now pull yourself together amy. You are strong." The speech gave amy's morale a boost and she kept walking behind sonic without saying a word. As they got farther down the road, more bodies seemed to be laid on the side of the path. Suddenly, amy saw a silhouette figure in one of the houses.

"Look sonic! A survivor!"

"amy, how do you know that?"

"well we can't just be paranoid about every stranger we meet. Come on, let's go!" amy ran in the house with sonic right on her tail. The house looked like it had been through a hurricane on the inside. The curtains were torn, the furniture was flipped over, and just about everything there had blood stains on it. "Come on sonic! I saw him on the second floor."

"Amy, wait!" sonic tried to stop Amy, but she wouldn't have any of it. Sonic sighed, and ran up the stairs after amy so she would not hurt herself. When he got to the room amy was in, he found her stiff and trying not to breathe. He looked over her shoulder and saw why. The man in the window was huddled in the far corner of the room with his back turn against us, cradling himself from the world. He did not look like one of those things, only scared. "We need to go." sonic whispered in Amy's ear most softly than the softest pillow in the world.

"Alright, lets back up slowly." That plan had a flaw in it. As amy was backing up, she bumped into a shelf with a rotten snow globe on it, and knocked it over. It broke with a loud _crack_! The withered old man snapped to his senses and with lighting speed, attacked sonic.

"Get the fuck off of me!" the man had sonic pinned. "Amy, help me!" instead of helping, amy ran downstairs. "YOU BITCH!" sonic screamed in defiance. Sonic kicked, and punched, but the crazy old man was a lot heavier than sonic anticipated, and the thing clawed at sonic and occasionally would try to bite him. As sonic wrestled the man, he remembered the glass snow globe that amy had broken. He looked to where it had broke and… yes! A large piece of curved glass was on the ground from the broken snow globe, a foot of where sonic was wrestling the zombie. Sonic took the insane man by the neck with one hand and reached for the broken glass with the other. Sonic gripped the still wet glass shard and rammed it into the monsters head. The monster was stunned, but the desperate attempt had no effect on the man's health and continued to attack sonic with a rotten piece of glass stuck in his head. _Guess this is how it all ends… that sucks_. And just when all hope seemed lost, a shovel had found its way in the old man's skull and made its home there. The crazy man dropped dead on sonic, who quickly wiggled out under the body. When he looked up to thank whoever saved his life, he noticed the pink hairs on one of his new best friend. Amy rose had come back and saved him. "Amy… I thought you left me."

"I would never do that to you, sonic." Amy said, "I went around the house looking for something to kill that insane man with, and I found this in the backyard. Oh, and also, what was that about being a bitch?"

"aah… sorry about that." The apology was followed by a hug as the two friends decided to head back to the car and wait for the others. Nothing much was here except crazy people.

"Oh my god shadow!" tails squealed in excitement, "look what I found!"

"You better not have wasted my time, tails." But when shadow looked at what tails had found, he decided to instead of pulverize tails, he would give him what sonic calls a 'high five'. "Nice work on finding the gun shop tails." Tails yanked the door but it would not budge.

"It's locked." Tails informed shadow.

"No problem." Shadow kicked the window in, and it shattered into thousands of glass particles. On the bright side, he and tails had full access to the gun shop. On the bad side, breaking the window set off the alarm, which was loud as hell. "Shit!" shadow said to himself.

"Well so much for no problem."

"Whatever, get behind the desk and grab a gun…"

"But wait shadow! I don't know how to use a gun!"

Shadow snickered, "better learn fast kid." Tails and Shadow jumped behind the desk with guns on display along with ammo. Shadow broke the glass container containing two desert eagles and a sniper rifle. Tails selected a Makarov pistol and a shotgun, because it was easier to use. As the two took refuge behind the desk, tails asked shadow something.

"Shadow, why are we taking cover behind a desk?"

"Because tails, after all that had happened… don't you think that everyone has changed a little?"

"We all change at a certain point in life."

"No tails, I am not talking about puberty, I am talking about going crazy. It's probably that new flu we've been hearing about. It must have spread here and turned the residents into crazy people. Wait, be quiet!" Tails obeyed shadows's order and was silent. Everything would have been completely silent if there wasn't a horde of insane people down the street moaning, and coming to the gun shop because of the alarm. "SHIT! It's just as I thought…" shadow said to himself.

"And what did you think shadow?"

"that the town is overrun by zombies!"

"What! That's insane! Zombies don't exist."

"well now they do and they are here to eat you."

"But…"

"tails I can't have this conversation with you right now, I want to live, and hopefully you want to live too. So just shut the fuck up, and help me to survive." Tails nodded his head in a simple response. "Ok tails, they are right over this desk so on my mark, we pop up out of our cover and give them hell! 3,2,1…" at 'one', both vicious companions fired a hail storm of bullets among the flesh eating zombies. "OH AND TAILS!" shadow screamed over the gun fire, "AIMING FOR THE HEAD IS THE ONLY WAY TO KILL THEM!" tails checked his aim and blew a zombie head off. Then another… and another… Shadow, on the other hand was preciously aiming for heads with his dual desert eagles. With every sound of gunfire, they would kill a zombie and judging by how much noise the two were making, they must have been kicking some ass. But still, the horde of zombies seemed to never end. It's just a matter of time before _this_ happens…

"Shadow, I'm out of ammo for the shotgun!" tails screamed desperately as he kept attempting to pump his shotgun and pull the trigger, but nothing came out. Shadow had ran out of ammo for his desert eagles and his original weapon, a berretta 14 and was now using a sniper rifle for close combat.

"Tails, give me your side arm!"

"why?"

"DAMN IT TAILS! DON'T QUESTION ME IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" Tails weakly gave shadow his Makarov pistol and was now armed with only his fists.

"Follow me" shadow commanded. They quickly made a break for the office room and locked the door behind them. Zombies banged against the wooden door.

"Well shadow, you just royally screwed us. How are we going to get out?" the office room was rather small and the only window was the one on the wooden door that zombies were banging on.

"You see the air vent?" shadow said, pointing to the vent at the top of the east wall.

"Yea, why?" tails asked curiously.

"You really have no imagination, do you tails…" Shadow aimed the Makarov pistol at the bolts on the vent and shot all four of them off, causing the metal barrier to fall off the vent.

"Oh… now I see your plan." Tails said.

"That's right, and I get to go first because I thought of the plan. Now grab that chair and put it here." Shadow was the first to test out his plan and it worked. Shadow was crawling through the vent and was ready to help tails up. "ok tails, grab on to my hand and I'll pull you up." The plan would have been perfect if the zombies didn't burst through the door as tails was trying to get up the 8 foot wall. The zombies saw tails's tails and grabbed onto them wildly.

"Help me shadow! They got my tails!" The zombies were slowly, but surely pulling tails down in the mosh pit of cannibals. "Don't let go!"

"I won't!" shadow was a pretty strong guy over all but the combined power of the undead was almost overwhelming. Then, an idea rang out in the black hedgehogs head. Shadow planted his feet on the sides of the vent and held onto tails with one hand and fumbled for his sniper rifle with the other. The weight of the sniper was unbearable with one hand, and holding onto tails was even more than unbearable with only half of his arm strength. The horde of madmen were clawing at tails's calf now, still holding onto his twin tails.

"Shadow… what you are doing…" tails said through tears.

"I'm sorry tails" shadow said. he pulled the trigger, and the .306 bullet went through tails's double tails, tearing them off the fox. Tails was no longer the two tailed fox, or the one tailed fox. He was now a no-tailed fox who was screaming in utter agony. "I am really fucking sorry…" shadow muttered, as he pulled tails up and dragged him through the air vent with a blood trail from tails's open wound. The only way to free tails was to give those freaks what they wanted… his tails. _It's not going to be a long meal_ shadow thought to himself; he rushed out of the vent carrying tails's limp, tail-less body behind him.

That was quite epic right there… yea…

Review and all that stuff :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hope**

"Where are the others?" wave asked. Her and knuckles were back at the meet up spot; the car.

"who knows…," knuckles pondered. They have been waiting there 15 minutes now.

"wonder what that sound is over to the west?"

"Probably tails and shadow broke into a car for something."

"knuckles, there are no cars here."

"oh… well, who knows. They are probably running their asses back here now."

"yea, with whatever is chasing them." Wave replied dryly. Knuckles decided to ignore wave for now and just walk in circles around the car, anxious for everyone to get back. Wave saw something in the distance, a blue and pink silhouette. She stood on the hood of the car and shouted the blue and pink silhouettes names. "SONIC! AMY!" the pair of shadows began to run toward wave.

"Hey guys," sonic greeted. "What did you find?"

"We found something that could really help rouge…" knuckles boasted, "Some stiches, bandades, alcholol, and a defib unit."

"Nice going guys! We didn't find anything except for a crazy person that tried to kill me."

"What happened?" wave gasped.

"I handled it." Amy said, showing her bloodstained gloves.

"I never thought you could be such a trooper amy… say, where is shadow and tails?"

"Probably running their asses back here right now." Knuckles reassured. He told sonic and amy about the alarm that they heard.

"Hopefully nothing bad happened." Amy said. And just right on que to her comment, shadow appeared from a corner carrying tails, who seemed not alive.

"What the fuck happened to tails!" sonic shouted at shadow.

"This happened…" shadow laid tails on the roof of the car and flipped him around to reveal an open wound where tails's tails should be. "Guys! I'll explain later, but right now, we need to get our asses out of here! Two blocks from here there is a horde of zombies that are hell-bent on eating your fucking brains out!"

"Wow, shadow" sonic said, "slow down a little, what was that about zombies?" And to answer Sonics question, a horde of zombies appeared out of the corner of which shadow had ran out of. The zombies shunted toward the young heroes.

"Shadow! We aren't going anywhere intill we get rouge proper medical help!" knuckles argued with shadow.

"We won't be going anywhere if we are dead! And tails needs more medical help than rouge does because he ISN'T DEAD!"

"FUCK YOU SHADOW!" knuckles punched shadow squarely in the stomach. Shadow gaged, but recovered in a split-second and uppercut knuckles in the nose.

"STOP IT GUYS!" sonic shouted, getting between knuckles and shadow's brawl. "Why the fuck are you fighting each other when we should be fighting the zombies! Shadow, do you have any more guns you looted?"

"Only a sniper rifle and a pistol I took from tails." Sonic told shadow to give the pistol to him along with the rest of the clips for it. Shadow obliged. "And everyone, the only way to kill these fuckers is if you shoot them in the head." Shadow informed. Sonic and shadow took aim with their weapons and fired. Sonic was having a hard time getting headshots because of the recoil on his pistol. Shadow on the other hand was having fun sniping zombies because sniping was much easier when you're not cramped in a small gun store. *Pop!* There goes a zombie head! *Pop!* There goes another! As the sonic and shadow were facing down with the never ending horde of zombies, amy had an idea! She ran inside the general store and got a couple bottles of water. As sonic was shattering zombie skulls in with his pistol, amy asked "Hey sonic, do you have jumper cables?"

"They're in the trunk" sonic was obviously occupied with the horde of madmen. Amy got out the jumper cables and asked knuckles for the defib unit. He was a little stingy at first but eventually he gave the defib unit to amy.

"Fuck!" shadow cried, "I'm out!"

"Same here!" sonic shouted, throwing his useless Makarov pistol at one of the zombies.

"guys, I got an idea!" amy shouted "get back!" amy spread the water in the bottles in a path leading to the zombies. She connected the jumper cables from the car to the defib unit, which gave the shock paddles an electric boost. She waited for the dumb fucks to get in her water spread than…

"Three! Two! One! Clear!" amy hit the puddle she created with the amped defib unit and the electric shock traveled through the path of water and electrocuted the zombies in the path. It was a brilliant plan…

"Damn amy, nice thinking!" sonic complimented amy.

"Yes, I must admit that I am rather impressed myself." Shadow said very matter of factly.

"It was pure genius, I admit." Amy replied smoothly.

"Enough chit-chat!" knuckles commanded. "We need a plan of some sort. Right now, we have two wounded, the car is out of gas, and we are all starving to death!"

"There are not many options, knuckles." Sonic counted, "it's almost dark guys. What we really need is some food and shelter. After all we've seen, it's probably best not to be wandering around at night."

The gang split up once more, leaving wave to protect rouge and tails back at the car, amy to collect food from the general store, and sonic, knuckles, and shadow to retrieve the guns that shadow and tails have left behind in the frantic fight for survival.

Wave sat on the car roof along with tails's unconscious body. She looked down upon both her fallen team mates, feeling sorry for them. _What did you guys do to deserve this? _Wave thought. She decided to pray. _Dear god, please protect me and my friends in these tough times. Even now, I am still grateful that you have given us what we need to survive. Friends, food, and eventually a safe shelter. Amen. _Wave opened her eyes to see sonic, knuckles and shadow walking back to the car, supposable carrying weapons and such in the duffel bag they brought with them. Amy came out of the general store carrying all the canned foods and water bottles she could fit in the large suitcase she brought with her. "So…" wave said to everyone once they were back at the car. "Where should we take shelter?"

"I was thinking one of the houses." Knuckles inquired.

"As long as it doesn't have any zombies in it, that's fine by me." The gang starts to walk in search of a place to call home for a moment, with knuckles carrying rouge and shadow carrying tails on his shoulder.

"Look over there!" Amy said, pointing to a yellow two story house with four windows next to a comic book store. It was better than any other house the crew has seen in this town. "Let's set camp here."

"Fine by me." Sonic replied. "Knuckles and I will check the house to make sure its zombie free now. We'll give you the thumps up if it's safe." The red and blue furries chose their weapons from the duffel bag they brought with them, and headed inside the house. Sonic with a hunting rifle and pistol, and shadow with his old sniper rifle and a newly acquired combat knife. After a quick sweep of the house, the two came back outside and gave the 'thumbs up'. The gang piled into their temporary shelter.

"Alright," sonic said, breaking the acward silence between the group. "Amy, put all the food and water in the refrigerator in the kitchen, wave, put tails and rouge on the furniture in here, knuckles, scavenge for anything useful here, and shadow, go take sniper position on top of the roof. Let's go!" Everyone did as they were told.

_Good to see sonic taking control again _Amy thought to her, as she opened the old fashion refrigerator to put the food and drink. 15 minutes into work; knuckles came back with an old radio set.

"Look what I found guys!" knuckles said in excitement. Everyone gathered around him, looking at the radio set between knuckles hands. "Well, let's not wait," sonic said, "Let's try this baby out!" knuckles plugged the radio into an electric outlet right beside the TV and started to tune the channels. Nothing but static was heard as knuckles was twisting the knob to the radio.

"Perhaps its broken." Wave said. Then, suddenly, an official sorta voice overcame the static… but just barely. Knuckles tried to fine tune the channel, but static never left the station once.

"This is as good as I can get it… be quiet and listen. This guy means business." Knuckles said. The intimidating yet official voice was saying something of utter urgency.

"Hel*o, an* surviv*rs *ut there m*st mak* it to t*e eva*uat*on point at M*stic R*od at P*n ci*y by sep*mber 30th. H*lp us rest*re t*e fu*t*** P***se H*r****". Static overthrew the radio transmission. Knuckles kicked it in frustration.

"What was that about…?" Amy wondered.

"Sounded like it said 'Evacuation point' at the beginning of the transmission." Wave inquired.

"And then it said something like 'Mystic Road at Pen City," sonic figured. "Followed by a date, September 30th."

"Now let's put the puzzle together" knuckles said. "Sounded like to me that there is an evacuation point at Mystic Road, Pen City, and since there was a date, it will probably only last till September 30th."

"Brilliant knuckles!" wave exclaimed, "only one problem… how are we going to get to Pen City with two people wounded, no gas for the car, and maybe thousands of dumb-fucks standing in our way?"

Knuckles sighed heavily, "I don't know wave, but trying is better than sitting on our asses waiting to die."

"No! Waiting for help is better than going on a suicide mission!" wave screamed back.

"Wave, be quiet!" sonic pleaded "you are going to attract more of those things…"

"I don't care anymore!" Wave shouted to the top of her lungs. "I just want to…" suddenly, all branches of the argument ended with the sound of a loud bang, as if god accidently dropped a 2 ton bowling ball on a metal floor.

"What the fuck was that." Amy said, as she fumbled for her sidearm. Shadow appeared in the room five seconds after the bang. "Guys! Did you hear that!"

"Yes shadow, we fucking heard the bang."

"It wasn't just a bang…" shadow said, riveting.

"what was it then?" amy asked.

"It was a gunshot"

Epic cliffhanger :D review. Updated since 2/29/11


End file.
